Reunion
by PhaiFan
Summary: A surprise reunion and renewal of love. A rare moment of peace for Alexander and Hephaestion. Love truly does make it all worthwhile. Just a little fluffy scene for the guys to enjoy.


The early autumn air was crisp, a light breeze ruffling leaves that had begun to show hints of gold and red. It was very early. The first rays of sun were just breaking on the horizon and the moon was still faintly visible in the sky above.

Hephaestion had arrived back at camp early after having been away for several weeks on a diplomatic mission. Things had gone more smoothly than expected, so he had been able to come back sooner than anticipated. He went in search of Alexander, only to be told by one of the king's pages that he had ridden out a short time ago accompanied only by two guards. Alexander rarely rode out alone, and only tended to do so when he wanted peace and solitude. Hephaestion smiled. He knew exactly where he would have gone. He mounted his horse again and set out for the river a short distance away. He knew Alexander's favorite spot, as he had gone there with him just a few shorts weeks ago. Hephaestion smiled at the memory. They had wanted to spend some time alone, just relaxing. Alexander had read aloud from the Iliad while Hephaestion lay with his head in Alexander's lap, lulled to sleep by the sound of Alexander's voice. It was a rare moment of tranquility for the both of them.

He knew Alexander would not be expecting him and decided to surprise him. Hephaestion dismissed his own guards, having only a short distance to ride and knowing that Alexander's guards would be there watching over the king. He followed the path through a through a thick stand of oaks that opened up to a secluded spot sloping gently down to the water's edge. Wanting to surprise Alexander, he tethered his horse to a tree and walked as quietly as possible to the edge of the grassy clearing. Alexander's guards nodded a greeting and let him pass, keeping their watch at a discreet distance.

He was about to walk out into the clearing to greet Alexander, but stopped when he saw him. He eased back slightly so he was still hidden by the trees and took in the sight before him. The water was still relatively warm after the heat of summer, and a light, misty fog rose into the cool air. The rising sun reflected orange and gold sparkles on the gently flowing water. It really was a beautiful scene, but Hephaestion wasn't paying attention to any of that. All he saw was Alexander. Alexander was floating lazily on his back, his hands gently stirring the water around him and a faint smile on his lips. His eyes were closed. He looked relaxed and happy, and it made Hephaestion smile to see him this way.

It was a rare occurrence for Hephaestion to able to simply watch Alexander like this, and he drank in the sight. Even after all this time, his heart still skipped a beat when he saw him. After all these years together, he still found Alexander striking. His unique eyes, the golden curls, the compact, muscular body…Hephaestion thought he was beautiful.

He chuckled softly to himself. Alexander would probably not like being referred to as beautiful, and maybe he wasn't in the classical sense of the word, but to Hephaestion, he was. Hephaestion was used to hearing that word in reference to himself, especially by Alexander, but there was something about Alexander that made him beautiful in a different sort of way. There was something about Alexander that drew you in and held you captive, and not just his physical appearance. He exuded confidence and charisma, and charm when he wanted to. No wonder so many wanted to be in his presence.

Hephaestion leaned against a large oak tree, watching as Alexander paddled back to the shore. He rose from the water, shaking the droplets from his blonde curls, and tipped his face up to the sun. Once again, he closed his eyes and smiled. Hephaestion wondered what he was thinking about, but whatever it was it apparently made him happy. Hephaestion hoped it had something to do with him.

Alexander walked slowly up the gentle slope to where he had left his pack. He reached for a soft cloth and began to dry himself. His hands moved slowly, as if he was caressing his body as he ran the towel over his damp skin. There was something undeniably erotic and leonine about his movements, and Hephaestion felt a spark of desire. He knew every inch of that body; every dip and hollow, every scar, and the places Alexander liked to be touched.

It had been quite some time since they had an opportunity to be together in an intimate manner. Oh, it wasn't because they hadn't wanted to, but duties and just life in general got in the way sometimes, not to mention the missions Hephaestion often took on his own. Even when they weren't separated by distance, there often simply wasn't time. Discretion was important to both of them, and it wasn't as simple as it was when they were youths and could sneak away together often. Hephaestion missed that.

He thought back over all the years they had been together. So much had changed. Most of the times had been good, but they had their fair share of rough spots, too. No matter what, it always came back to one thing. Love. They loved each other. Period. As complicated as things were sometimes, Hephaestion couldn't imagine living his life any other way. Alexander was everything to him.

Alexander finished drying off and stretched out on his red cloak, which he had spread out on the grass. He looked so peaceful that Hephaestion hated to disturb him, but the need to be with him was stronger. This was an opportunity that didn't come along often, and he wanted to take advantage of that. He stepped out from behind the tree and walked quietly towards Alexander, who was still stretched out on his cloak with his eyes closed. As Hephaestion approached, Alexander's eyes opened and he turned his head, his expression one of surprise and delight.

Alexander sat up, smiling. "Hephaestion! What are you doing here?"

Hephaestion smiled broadly in return. "I finished my mission a few days early, so I hurried back."

"How did you know I was here?" Alexander asked curiously.

Hephaestion walked the few steps remaining to close the distance between them. "I went looking for you, and I was told you had ridden off alone. I figured this is where you went." He smiled again, a gentle, intimate smile. "I know you well, Alexander."

"Probably better than I know myself." Alexander climbed to his feet and stepped forward, opening his arms in invitation.

Hephaestion wasted no time. He stepped into the embrace, wrapping his own arms tightly around Alexander's waist. He sighed happily. It felt like coming home. This was where he belonged. He nuzzled his face into Alexander's soft, damp hair, speaking softly into his ear. "I love you, Alexander. I missed you."

Alexander ran his hands up and down Hephaestion's back and shoulders, pulling him even closer. "I missed you, too, Hephaestion. I'm so glad you're back." He chuckled. "I think Ptolemy is ready to kill me. I've been driving him crazy since you left. I won't even tell you what he said was wrong with me."

Hephaestion laughed, his arms tightening around Alexander slightly. "I can guess." He pulled back slightly, looking into Alexander's eyes, suddenly aware that while he was still dressed in his armor, Alexander was gloriously naked. That spark of desire flared again. He reached up to brush a curl from Alexander's eyes, his expression becoming more serious. "Alexander…I want you. It's been too long."

Alexander returned the gaze steadily, desire clearly visible in his eyes as well. "Yes, it has. We need to do something about that." He extracted himself from Hephaestion's arms and took a step back. "You are a bit overdressed, my love." He reached for the pin that held Hephaestion's cloak in place and unfastened it. The heavy, burgundy colored fabric pooled at Hephaestion's feet. Hephaestion stood perfectly still as deft fingers unfastened first his armor, then the tunic he wore under it, and lastly his cavalry boots, each piece slowly removed and set aside. He stood clad only in a loincloth, all tanned skin and hard muscle.

"Gods, you're perfect" Alexander said softly. He reached for Hephaestion's waist, drawing him close again. He moaned softly at the contact of skin against skin and leaned forward, capturing Hephaestion's lips in a deeply passionate kiss. Finally, panting for breath, he broke the kiss. His eyes locked with Hephaestion's, he slipped a hand down between their bodies and cupped Hephaestion's obvious arousal in his hand. His other hand tugged at the waist of the thin cloth that covered Hephaestion's hips. "Perhaps you should remove these as well. I want to see you. All of you."

Hephaestion backed up slightly and stepped out of the loincloth, tossing it aside. He smiled at the low hum of approval that Alexander gave. Stepping forward, he brought their bodies together once again, this time with no barriers to separate them. The feeling was nearly overwhelming, and he felt his blood catch fire. He pressed against Alexander, feeling that his desire definitely mutual. Their kiss seemed to last forever and Hephaestion wanted to drown in the feeling as Alexander's hands caressed and explored, touched and teased. His own hands slid down Alexander's sides to grip his hips, hardened flesh meeting hardened flesh.

Alexander pulled back, breathing hard and fully aroused. He slowly sank to his knees and began kissing his way up Hephaestion's thighs, nipping and tasting, and finally taking Hephaestion into his mouth.

Hephaestion groaned with pure pleasure, his fingers tangling in Alexander's soft curls. His head was thrown back and eyes closed as Alexander worked him with eager lips and tongue. He had to slow things down or it would be over before it began, so he tugged gently on Alexander's hair and backed away. Alexander looked up at him with such a look of love and desire that it took Hephaestion's breath. He lowered himself so that they were both kneeling on the soft fabric of Alexander's crimson cloak. They embraced tightly and Hephaestion kissed and nibbled on Alexander's neck and shoulders, something he knew drove him crazy. Finally, he could stand it no longer. He needed more. He cupped Alexander's face in his hands and brushed his lips with the lightest of kisses. "Take me, Alexander" he whispered against his lips. "Make me yours."

Alexander felt a shiver run through him at those words. He gently pushed Hephaestion down until he was lying on his back on the cloak. Alexander took a moment to simply look at him. "Beautiful" he breathed. He lowered himself, settling between Hephaestion's parted thighs. "So beautiful" he murmured against Hephaestion's lips before capturing his mouth in another deep kiss.

Hephaestion squirmed impatiently, opening his legs a little further and raising his knees. His hands slid down Alexander's back to grip the firm muscles of Alexander's buttocks, pulling him in tight and pressing up against him. As Alexander broke the kiss to take a breath, Hephaestion turned his head slightly, biting gently on Alexander's shoulder.

Alexander shuddered at the sharp nip of Hephaestion's teeth. He had to have him, now. He raised his head and looked down into passion clouded blue eyes. "Hephaestion, I don't have anything…I had no idea…"

"My pack, under my cloak" Hephaestion tilted his head to indicate the pile of burgundy fabric.

Alexander reached over, feeling around until he found a small leather pouch. He sat up, kneeling between Hephaestion's thighs, and reached into the pouch, pulling out a small vial of oil. A slow smile curved his lips. "Hephaestion? Do you always carry oil with you? Were you hoping to get lucky?"

Hephaestion laughed lightly. "Actually, yes. When I figured out where you had gone, I came here with every intention of making love with you until we are both too exhausted to move." He smiled, reaching a hand up to lightly stroke Alexander's cheek. "Make love to me, Alexander."

Alexander looked into Hephaestion's eyes for a moment, as always in awe that this beautiful, amazing man wanted _him_. He was incredibly grateful that the gods saw fit to give him such a gift, and vowed to make a special offering to give them thanks. He poured some of the oil onto his fingers and leaned down, kissing his way up Hephaestion's chest and neck while gently probing and preparing him with the oil.

Hephaestion was impatient, and more than ready. "Alexander, please…"

Slowly, carefully, Alexander pressed forward until he was buried deep, their bodies fully joined. For a moment, neither man moved, staring into each other's eyes. They truly were one. Slowly Alexander withdrew, almost all the way, before pushing back in slowly, and then repeated the movement. His lips curved into a small smile at the impatient huff of breath and shifting of Hephaestion's hips. "What, my love?"

Hephaestion wiggled his hips and pushed back against Alexander, trying to pull him in even deeper. "You _know _what, Alexander" he chuckled. "Stop being such a tease!"

Alexander began to move in steady, even strokes, still taking his time to revel in the incredible feeling of being joined with his beloved Hephaestion. He leaned down and captured Hephaestion's lips in a long, slow, deep kiss that left him breathless. His head dropped to Hephaestion's shoulder and he picked up the pace slightly.

Hephaestion moaned softly, a shiver running through his body at feeling the warm puff of Alexander's breath on his neck at each thrust. The pace was still too slow, too gentle, and he needed more. He reached up and tenderly stroked Alexander's cheek with the back of his hand. "Let go, Alexander." He looked into Alexander's eyes and smiled softly. "Let it go."

"Gods, Hephaestion…" Alexander breathed, lifting his body to hold himself up with his hands braced on either side of Hephaestion's shoulders. He began driving into Hephaestion, harder and faster than before, and was rewarded with a rich moan from the beautiful man beneath him.

Hephaestion ran his hands up and down Alexander's back, feeling the hard muscles tense and flex under his fingers. He felt Alexander's rhythm falter and his breath hitched slightly. With a soft cry, Alexander thrust hard again, burying himself deep, and he shattered. His head dropped to Hephaestion's shoulder and his whole body shuddered as he found his release, collapsing down onto Hephaestion's chest as he panted for breath. Hephaestion wrapped his arms around Alexander, holding him tightly.

Alexander slowly lifted his head from Hephaestion's shoulder and looked down at the slightly flushed face of the man beneath him. He didn't think he had ever seen anything more beautiful as hooded blue eyes gazed up at him, full of love and desire. He leaned down and kissed Hephaestion deeply, still joined with him and reluctant to pull away. As they kissed, he snaked his hand down between them to take Hephaestion's hardened length in his hand, stroking him, and feeling him thrust up into his grip. Alexander broke the kiss and leaned back, watching Hephaestion's face. "Come for me, Phai" he said softly.

Hephaestion's eyes locked with Alexander's as his body responded to the caress. After only a few strokes of Alexander's hand, Hephaestion closed his eyes and came with a low moan that vibrated through his entire body. His release coated Alexander's hand and his own belly as Alexander continued to stroke him gently through his orgasm. After a moment to catch his breath, he opened his eyes to find Alexander smiling down at him. He reached a shaky hand up and pulled Alexander back down to him, kissing him tenderly as his heart rate slowly returned to normal.

Reluctantly, Alexander pulled himself from Hephaestion's body and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes. He felt relaxed and at peace, a rare feeling for him and one that tended to only happen in Hephaestion's presence. He released a long, slow breath and folded his arms behind his head, looking up at the bright blue sky. He felt Hephaestion's hand reach for his and twined their fingers together, a smile still playing on his lips.

"Alexander?"

"Hmm?" He looked over at Hephaestion lying next to him.

Hephaestion turned his head and smiled at Alexander. "I love you."

Alexander chuckled softly, reaching his free hand to tuck a strand of Hephaestion's hair behind his ear. "I love you, too, Hephaestion." He sat up and stretched. "Come on, let's bathe in the river, and then I suppose we should go back before they send a search party after me."

They climbed to their feet and walked down to the river and waded in. They washed themselves, splashing each other and laughing like children. For those moments, they were not king and chiliarch. They were simply Alexander and Hephaestion.

Finally they waded out and dried themselves, stopping here and there to exchange small, tender kisses.

Alexander hummed softly as they dressed. He felt happier than he had in quite some time.

Hephaestion watched him with a smile. It was so rare to see this side of Alexander, and his heart swelled with love and pride. This was the Alexander that was his and his alone.

Finally they were dressed and ready to go. Alexander pulled Hephaestion into an embrace, nuzzling his face into Hephaestion's damp tresses. "Time to go back." His arms tightened momentarily before he released his hold and stepped back. "Shall we?"

Hephaestion nodded. "After you." He smiled as he followed Alexander to where their horses were tethered. Times like this made it all worthwhile, and he knew he could face anything as long as they were together.


End file.
